1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses, more particularly to a protective, comfortable eyeglass cover for the temples and earpieces of a pair of eyeglasses.
2. Prior Art
Conventional eyeglasses include a frame member for supporting a pair of lenses, with a pair of temples hinged to opposed sides of the frame member. An earpiece, or bow, is attached to one end of each temple opposite the frame member and curves over the user's ears and presses against the side of the user's head. The pressing of the earpieces against the side of the head often results in discomfort to the user and chafing of the skin. Eyeglass earpieces have been coated with a plastic or similar material to prevent the eyeglass frame from resting against the head, but the pressure of the earpieces can still be excessive and uncomfortable. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for minimizing the pressure of the earpieces against the user's head to alleviate the associated discomfort.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of conventional eyeglasses. It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple, easily assembled device for alleviating the discomfort of eyeglass wearers. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which is unobtrusive, decorative and easily replaceable.